Sapinhos Cozidos
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Pós DH, Harry e Ginny especulam sobre como será seu primeiro filho.


**Harry Potter pretence a Ginny Potter...  
****E a tia Joanne também.

* * *

**

Sapinhos Cozidos

Testas encostadas, o negro dos cabelos dele misturados ao rubro dos dela. Respirações mornas tocando seus rostos muito próximos.

Sorrisos idênticos surgiram nos lábios finos dele e nos cheios dela, quando a mão pequena em cima da de Harry que descansava em cima do ventre inchado de Ginny, sentiu assim como a dele, a criaturinha dentro do corpo dela se mover.

Os dois pares de olhos que se mantinham focados no alvo e redondo abdômen de Ginevra foram erguidos, se encontrando alargando os sorrisos de seus donos.

Um "eu te amo" estava preso nos lábios dos dois, era tão claro que quase podia ser lido como palavras num livro. Qualquer um dos dois poderia ter dito, mas não o fariam, não era necessário.

Eles ficaram imersos naquela troca de olhares pelo que poderia ser muito tempo, como faziam quando eram mais jovens, naqueles momentos roubados dos tempos de guerra, quando se rebelavam contra a realidade e se permitiam esquecer. Certos de que nada poderia os atingir em Hogwarts.

Doce ilusão.

Mas esse tempo em que o desespero era moeda corrente e que a felicidade, de tão incomum, quase ilegal, havia passado. E as cicatrizes que sobraram dele não doíam mais.

Não tanto como antes.

E eles ainda eram tão jovens... Aquele ainda era James que crescia dentro de Ginny.

- Como acha que ele vai ser? – perguntou à ruiva, colocando uma mecha do próprio cabelo atrás da orelha enfeitada com duas pequenas argolas de prata.

- Portanto que não pareça com o leiteiro, por mim já está bom. – disse ele fazendo graça.

Ginny jogou a cabeça para trás rindo.

- Me casei com um piadista – disse ainda rindo – nós nem temos um leiteiro, Harry!

Ele somente sorriu.

- Quero dizer – continuou a futura mamãe, mexendo em qualquer coisa na camisa branca que ele vestia – acha que ele vai ser ruivo ou moreno? Ter olhos castanhos como os meus ou verdes como...

Ele não a deixou terminar.

- Sapinhos cozidos?

Olhos castanhos se arregalaram.

- Não acredito que você ainda lembra disso... – disse num tom de pura descrença, Harry segurou o riso – Ai meus Deus, Harry! – e tapou o rosto envergonhada.

E foi com aquele gesto tão incomum por parte dela que o moreno não pôde evitar a gargalhada.

- Acho que faz uns quatorze anos que eu não vejo você corar assim. – disse risonho.

- E não vai me ver fazer mais nada se repetir essa história! – disse ela num tom bravo que nunca seria levado a sério por Harry – Você não quer que James já nasça órfão de pai, quer?

Mas apesar da ameaça de morte velada, ele continuou a rir dela que cada vez ficava mais vermelha deixando tudo mais hilário para ele.

- Prometa Harry!

Ele pegou a mão dela e beijou-lhe a palma.

- Por quê? Era um poema tão bonito! Dava de dez a zero em qualquer coisa que Shakespeare tenha escrito.

- Harry... – os olhos delas se estreitaram e a voz saiu com tom de aviso.

- Ok, ok... – concordou ainda risonho, por mais incomum e engraçado que fosse vê-la corar como a menininha de onze anos que resgatara da Câmara Secreta, não era muito saudável alterar o estado de espírito da mulher grávida de nove meses a sua frente.

- Hum... Agora me deu vontade de comer pernas de rã bem fritinhas.

Harry gemeu.

- Desejo Ginny? Achei que já tivéssemos passado dessa fase...

Ela o olhou com um arzinho de vitória e vingança erguendo as sobrancelhas marotamente.

- A culpa é toda sua, Harry Potter, por me lembrar de sapinhos cozidos. Quero que vá até minhas mãe e peça para ela fazer as perninhas de rã – ela umedeceu os lábios – tenho certeza que Dona Molly vai fazer esse favor para o genro preferido dela.

- E o único que ela tem... – completou ele.

Ela lhe deu um tapinha no ombro com a mão que antes ele segurava.

- Nem vem Harry! Às vezes acho que ela gosta mais de você do que de mim.

Ele riu.

- É que eu sou mais bonito. – gracejou.

Ela riu e ele se levantou da cama se esquivando de mais um tapa, mas não da almofada que ela jogou enquanto ele corria até o jardim onde apartaria e surgiria na'Toca.

**

* * *

N/A: Outra H/G bonitinha. Senti falta desses dois.**

**Talvez Ginny tenha ficado um tanto OOC, mas acho que até ela coraria ao se lembrar daquele dia dos namorados de 1992.**

**Que tal uns reviews preu ficar feliz? ;D**

**Kisses**


End file.
